


Fallout:New Orleans

by Pleasereadcomment77



Category: Fallout - Fandom
Genre: N/A - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleasereadcomment77/pseuds/Pleasereadcomment77
Summary: Fallout:New Orleans





	Fallout:New Orleans

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t work at Bethesda nor do I have any say in company works. Just writing down idea for a new fallout game. I hope someone at Bethesda reads:)

Fallout: New Orleans

Setting: New Orleans and surrounding swamps, farms, Islands, towns, and wooded forests.

Character: “the stranger”  
You are a blank slate character who is on a boat on the Mississippi River going to New Orleans with 2-3 other crew members and the captain an older man with a long white beard and deep Louisiana accent. Y’all get separated after an attack by mirelurks and you make it to a small trading town off the side of the river (the good springs of the game). One of the main quests of the game is to find our crew and captain.

In the trading town you are immediately sent on a quest to clear a neighboring vault with a feral ghoul infestation and are given a low-level makeshift bolt action rifle in 5.56, 30 rounds of 5.56, 3 stimpaks, and 3 radaway once beginning the quest. The vault clearing mission will be a tutorial for the combat and mechanics of the game, and will also be the place you find your first pip-boy, vault suit, and 10mm pistol and also receive your S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Attributes and perks once you reach the vault overseer's desk.

Factions: 

New Orleans government: a “southern style” faction controlling the city of New Orleans who greet everyone with a good ole southern smile. They are run by the mayor, a older man in an all white suit and cowboy hat. They are friendly, but hold a lot of skeletons in their closets with political corruption, authoritarian rules, and a lot of hate for ghouls, mutants, and other sentient radiated beings. 

Mississippi River slaver co.: a group originating from Memphis, they Trade, enslave, and pillage all across the Mississippi River. Although their business may be harsh, they only kill, pillage, and enslave those who deserve it (raiders, marauders, gangs, and other forms of evil doers in the wasteland). Their business is known all across the south and even do business with a western group known as Caesar’s legion. Some consider them hero’s and sing folk songs of their “Tom Sawyer” lifestyles and others consider them evil slavers who are no better than the people they enslave.

Voodoo swamp people (name optional): A group shunned by the New Orleans Government for their Voodoo practices, they made their homes in the swamps of Louisiana. They have grown in numbers over the years since they where kicked out, taking in ghouls, super mutants, children of atom, and some raiders. They are itching to take back the city they believe rightfully belongs to them for the Voodoo magic and roots within it. What they lack in fire power and protection, they make up in numbers, radiation resistance, and willpower.

The Enclave: A large functioning cruise ship off the cost of Louisiana ready to bring government back to the people of New Orleans. This time their intentions are less “kill everything”, but instead just wanting to maintain order and take power back from the factions on the mainland.

The factions all have their own ups and downs, but none are inherently evil. They all have beef with one another and it's up to you to ally and destroy any you see fit in a coming war between them.

Story/quests/features

It is up to you “the stranger” to decide who takes control of the streets of New Orleans and the Mississippi River.

Features:  
House building: instead of settlements and the clunky building mechanics, stick to the Skyrim house system. You can buy property and build/decorate your house in the same way you could in Skyrim.

No voiced protagonist: it allows players to be the character they created, and allows for more dialogue option.

Karma/faction vilification: Same as New Vegas. It was a perfect system that allowed your character to be good or evil unlike fallout 4 where you had no choice.

Fallout 4 aesthetics: fallout 4 really brought the “50s utopia” turned dystopia feeling to life in ways the earlier games couldn't. It would be awesome to see that feel return, but in a new environment (New Orleans). But it would be welcoming to see the dark tone of the obsidian games return.

More weapon verity: less crafting and more unique weapons to find. Instead of turning your 10mm pistol into a automatic, bring back the 10mm sub machine gun. This goes for all weapons. Give us Sub-machine guns, Spears, bows, crossbows, hatchets, and other unique weapons. And make them all feel unique and different. Give us the NCR service rifle 5.56, the M1 garand, 9mm pistol, and all the other weapon designs from 3-New Vegas.

Have our companions matter. Kinda like the outerworlds, let them barge in on conversations, let them feel like a partner instead of a tag along to soak up bullets. Actually flesh them out and make them matter.

Bring back the brotherhood of steel, but make them have a smaller role. Maybe even let them join with the New Orleans Gov. As an option for extra fire power, or let them take over leadership of it.


End file.
